Bodies of text exist for which it is meaningful to match other bodies of text on approximately a sentence by sentence basis. One example of a set of such bodies of text is an original literary work and a translation of that literary work. Occasionally such matched bodies of text are used by persons learning another language. A simple way to present such matched bodies of text so that it helps an individual advance his or her comprehension of another language is to list each text segment (typically a sentence or phrase) from one of the bodies of text on the left side of a presentation media and each matching segment from one of the other textual bodies on the right side of the presentation media, and to align the text segments horizontally:
Now is the timeAhora es el tiempofor all good menen lo que todoslos hombres buenosto come to the aiddebe ayudar a su paisof their country.